Taking his time
by Iron-Flash
Summary: Natsu is trying to take his time with getting Lucy to be his but a certain matchmaker is in the way. Or has he already got her to be his?


Natsu was sitting at the bar, eating his fire chicken and glaring at Mira while her back was turned. Oh how he hated her matchmaking ways. Yes, he knew about her little 'game' she played by trying to get him and Lucy together, or Lucy with other guys in the guild….and on occasion the girls….though that was rare, but still funny to watch. But other than that? He hated it. His dense act was just that: an act. He knows what sex is along with the rest of the things that everyone talked about in the guild. The reason why he was taking so long…well from what everyone saw as him blatantly ignoring his feelings towards Lucy, but the reason why he hasn't made a move was because he already made it. He made it like a year ago and he and Lucy have been dating in secret. Though he was seriously getting tired of Mira's interference with it all.

 _"_ _You know Lucy, I think it's time I either tell Mira we're dating or just get her to back the fuck off. I'm tired of her matchmaking"_ Natsu said through his mental link with Lucy. See, with dragon slayers, the moment they meet their mate, they get a mental link to talk to them when they aren't near each other, or just want to talk when they're surrounded by friends and can't actually talk about what they want.

 _"_ _Get her to back off. And tell her to back off with Gajeel and Levy….and other couples and tell her to focus on her own love life with either Freed or Laxus."_ Lucy responded, fighting an enemy on her solo mission she had gone on.

" _I thought Freed was gay for Laxus, you know….with the way he acts around him and when women are around Laxus or whatever."_ Natsu said, rather confused about his green haired friend.

 _"_ _Honestly? I don't know half the time. I mean he freaked out when Cana and I fought him in bikini's, and when she summoned bikini babes to fight him."_ Natsu raised an eyebrow when he heard that.

 _"_ _Maybe he's putting up a gay act and is secretly a pervert."_ Natsu said smirking.

 _"_ _That's a possibility. Now hush, I need to focus on defeating this enemy."_ Lucy said before going back to her fight. Natsu then looked at Mira and opted for his most serious look, the look he only saved for enemies.

"Mira…we need to talk." He growled out in his most serious voice, making Mira jump slightly as she looked at him, and having Cana nearly fall out of her chair at how serious he sounded.

"O-Ok Natsu….what about?" She asked, curious about what it was he wanted, though slightly nervous about it due to his glare.

"You need to back the hell off." He said, leaving it there to see if she would get it.

"Um….back off what?" She asked, unsure of what he meant.

"The matchmaking. It's getting old and I'm sick of it. I'm not as dense as everyone in the guild thinks, Strauss. Listen, being a dragon slayer, means I know who my mate is when I meet them. I've known Lucy is mine ever since I met her." Natsu said, smirking at her look of shock and joy, before continuing with a harsh glare. "But you see, there's a roadblock in the way of me actually getting her." He said, referring to her.

"And what's the roadblock?" She asked, confused.

"You. You need to stop trying to match me and Lucy together or anyone else with Lucy or me with someone else. See, I have a plan: It's being her friend first, then being her boyfriend, then hopefully one day being her husband/lover. Granted being a mate means exactly all of those things. I have yet to claim her, and before you ask: claiming means sex, but I'm not going to force it on her. But you keep getting in the way with your bullshit. See, being a dragon-slayer is the ULTIMATE matchmaker. We know who our mates are, we make our move on them, and eventually get married and have kids. I'm just taking the slow route on staking my claim on Lucy. So back the fuck off. Oh, and since we're on the subject." He slams his hands down on the bar, glaring at her, making everyone look over due to it being a rather quiet day at the guild. "Back the fuck off with your matchmaking with Gajeel and Levy and anyone else you're trying to be a matchmaker for. They don't need your help. You tried matching up Alzack and Bisca all the time before our 7 year disappearance, and you see what happened when we were gone for 7 years and they weren't under your pressure of getting together? They got together, got married and had Asuka. That's what happens when you aren't playing matchmaker. Things go at a steady pace." He snarled at her in anger. She gulped as she saw fire dancing around his eyes. "I'm taking my time for a bloody reason. I'm not going to force Lucy into anything she doesn't want. I'm letting her do what she wants."

"B-But what if she doesn't want to wait for you anymore and moves on to some other guy?" Mira asked, slightly scared. Natsu chuckled darkly.

"Mira, I'm a fire dragon slayer. They don't deserve my Princess. See, I'm like the dragon in those damn fairy tales people read. But unlike those dragons, I. Don't. Let. Those. Pathetic. Bastards. Steal. My. Treasure. From. Me. If they even try, they will get an ass full of fire, and a painful reminder that The Salamander of Fairy Tail, doesn't fuck around when it comes to Lucy. It means she is off limits. Actually: She's not even on the roster since she came into my life. The moment I saw her, she's been off the dating roster and will never be on it again. It means I'm off it as well. You, on the other hand, need to play matchmaker for your-self. It's either Freed or Laxus for you. So let this be a warning to all of you." He looked around the guild, glaring at all the guys and some girls, except for the dragon slayers and little kids. "You try to get Lucy for yourself, I will not hold back, and I will burn you to a crisp. That is not a threat either. It's a promise." He walked out of the guild, smirking at the silence that followed.

 _"_ _I heard all that Natsu. Am I really your princess?"_ Lucy asked with a small smile as she was walking to the station after getting her reward.

 _"_ _Yes you are. Though considering we have mated already, you are my Dragon Queen. And I will never let anyone take you from me."_ Natsu said with a smirk as he walked to his home in the forrest.

 _"_ _I'm glad you won't, Mr. Dragneel. Now, where should we meet when I get home?"_ Lucy asked, with a bit of a sexual purr in her voice.

 _"_ _My place, love. That way no one will hear your screams of pleasure."_ Natsu said smirking as he got home and laid in his hammock, waiting for the woman he loved and leaving everyone at the guild wondering if he's actually as dense as he pretends to be.


End file.
